


12:47 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought it was your bedtime hours ago,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl.





	12:47 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought it was your bedtime hours ago,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl after she flew near a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
